


flight of the stars

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Berapa kali dia harus bilang bahwa dia selalu meluluh melihat cara wanita ini mencintai hal-hal di sekitarnya? Seakan-akan ia punya seluruh cinta di dunia, mendekapnya di dadanya dan siap ia bagi kapan saja dan pada siapa saja. Seakan-akan ia tak pernah cukup membagi.Jika ia terlalu mencinta, apakah semesta bisa membalas semua cintanya?Jongin ingin menjadi semesta itu.{ sequel to: icarus falls }
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. you're taking it slow, so you

“Sampai besok.” Seulgi membuka pintu sambil melambaikan tangan pada Jongin. “Jangan lupa ya, jam sembilan sudah di sini. Kalau nggak, aku berangkat sendiri.”

Jongin tersenyum kecil. “Sekarang yang sering bangun telat siapa, coba?”

Seulgi mengejeknya, lalu melambaikan tangan sekali lagi dan menutup pintu. Jongin memperhatikannya sampai ia menghilang di pintu masuk samping dari arah _basement_ tersebut. Namun Jongin tak bermaksud langsung pulang. Dia mengamati bekas tempat duduk Seulgi. Di bawah ada sebuah tas karton, biasanya Seulgi menyimpan kardigannya di sana, sesekali dibawanya pulang, seringkali ditinggalkannya begitu saja di mobil Jongin. Tidak ada yang memakai mobil ini selain dirinya dan tak ada penumpang lain selain Seulgi, tak masalah.

Jongin pun membuka kompartemen di depan, perempuan itu sering ceroboh meninggalkan ponsel atau dompetnya di sana. Diperiksanya, dia hanya menemukan beberapa struk belanja, tisu wajah yang belum dibuka, sebuah kotak parfum yang kosong, dan beberapa lembar undangan. Jongin mengamati undangan itu satu per satu, semuanya sudah berlalu kecuali selembar yang dihiasi nuansa hijau tua.

Sebuah undangan untuk acara pertunangan, rupanya. Seulgi belum cerita padanya. Jongin mengamati nama yang mengundang; tidak dia kenal dua-duanya. Barangkali teman sekolah Seulgi atau kenalannya di luar sana.

Jongin merenung cukup lama, memandangi kosong undangan tersebut.

Di kepalanya berputar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama, _apakah sudah saatnya? Apa Seulgi siap? Bagaimana dengan orangtuanya? Apakah aku siap? Apakah terlalu cepat?_

Banyak pertimbangan-pertimbangan yang saling berlawanan di dalam benaknya. _Apalagi yang kamu tunggu, Kim Jongin?_ Dia sudah melewati masa wajib militernya, dan karirnya sudah stabil, tidak lagi begitu gemerlap sampai menyita seluruh waktunya, tetapi cukup untuk membuat kesibukan yang bisa dinikmati. Dia dan Seulgi pun sudah bersama hampir satu tahun. Dia tidak menginginkan banyak hal lain lagi kecuali kestabilan dan ketenangan.

Namun mengumumkan hubungan mereka ke publik bukanlah perkara gampang, apalagi jika sudah masuk tahap bertunangan. Mereka akan melibatkan banyak orang, ini bukan hanya tentang mereka berdua.

Jongin menghela napas. Dia mengembalikan undangan tersebut ke dalam kompartemen, kemudian menggumpal sisanya, yang sudah terlewat. Hal seperti ini tidak akan ada habisnya jika dipikirkan sendiri. Ini adalah hal yang harus dibahas bersama.

* * *

Jongin ingin menemani Seulgi sampai pertemuan dengan klien itu selesai, tetapi dia mendadak dapat panggilan dari seorang teman lama yang baru datang dari Beijing, dan ingin bicara segera dengannya soal proyek mereka berdua untuk sebuah studio musik. Terpaksa dia meninggalkan Seulgi sampai pertemuan itu selesai, kemudian baru menjemputnya menjelang sore.

Seulgi masih membuat laporan hasil pertemuan dengan klien barusan di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan ke resto cepat saji. Sebenarnya ia bisa meminta orang lain melakukannya, berkali-kali Jongin menyuruhnya seperti itu, tetapi Seulgi tetaplah Seulgi. Ia bilang ia lebih suka melakukannya sendiri agar ia tahu lebih banyak tentang akademinya sendiri.

“Jongin-ah,” panggilnya saat ia sedang mengetik di tablet, “ke apartemen kamu saja setelah ini.”

“OK.”

“Mau numpang tidur. Tidur sampai jam tujuh atau delapan malam mungkin cukup, lalu lanjut kerja lagi biar _fresh_. Kamu mau keluar, nggak?”

“Nggak ada janji, sih. Kalau bosan aku akan ke studio, kayaknya.”

“Oooke. Aku numpang lembur di rumahmu, ya.”

“Ya sekalian nginap saja,” seloroh Jongin sambil melirik-lirik.

Seulgi cuma tertawa tanpa menatap Jongin, ia berhenti mengetik sebentar, tetapi lantas melanjutkannya lagi sambil tetap tersenyum.

* * *

Seulgi baru bangun pukul setengah sembilan malam, Jongin sengaja membiarkannya tidur karena benar-benar tidak ingin mengganggunya. Perempuan itu selalu bekerja keras, membiarkan ia menikmati waktu tidurnya adalah salah satu kebaikan yang selalu ingin Jongin perbuat.

Jongin tidak ke mana-mana, dia tidak jadi pergi ke studio dan lebih memilih untuk nonton film di apartemennya. Seulgi cuma menyapanya sebentar setelah mandi, kemudian lanjut bekerja di sebuah studio kecil milik Jongin (yang sekarang lebih sering mereka bagi bersama), entah apa yang dilakukannya, Jongin tak begitu ingin tahu.

Pria itu keluar sebentar karena telepon dari temannya, dan baru kembali pukul dua belas. Seulgi masih belum tidur, ia sedang mempelajari sebuah video. Kotak-kotak makanan dari layanan pesan-antar berantakan di sudut ruangan. Dia pun duduk bersila di samping Seulgi yang sedang serius menatap laptop.

“Kamu ngapain?”

“Nyiapin bahan buat para tutor.” Seulgi menekan tombol _space_ , video itu berhenti. “Buat _fun class_ akhir minggu depan.”

“Bukannya mereka bisa siapin sendiri?”

“Bisa, sih. Tapi aku pengen. Aku nggak mau lepas tangan. Bagaimanapun juga, ini akademiku, kan? Aku harus membantunya tetap _hidup_.”

Jongin menatap Seulgi yang kembali menonton video. Berapa kali dia harus bilang bahwa dia selalu meluluh melihat cara wanita ini mencintai hal-hal di sekitarnya? Seakan-akan ia punya seluruh cinta di dunia, mendekapnya di dadanya dan siap ia bagi kapan saja dan pada siapa saja. Seakan-akan ia tak pernah cukup membagi.

Jika ia terlalu mencinta, apakah semesta bisa membalas semua cintanya?

Jongin ingin menjadi _semesta_ itu.

“Nggak capek?”

Seulgi meraih gelas kopi dari samping laptop, yang tak Jongin sadari berada di sana. “Nggak, lah. ‘Kan tadi sudah tidur.”

“Nggak, maksudku ...,” Jongin kesulitan mencari kalimat yang tepat. Seulgi mungkin akan menertawakannya jika dia tiba-tiba bilang _kamu terlalu mencintai semesta, apa yang sudah semesta berikan padamu?_ Jongin menghela napas. “Maksudku ... ya, mungkin kamu perlu _refreshing_ sedikit. Biar dapat inspirasi.”

“Benar juga.” Seulgi mengerutkan hidungnya. “Dari tadi aku bingung lanjutan dari konsep yang sedang kurancang. Mungkin aku harus cari angin segar?”

“Ayo jalan-jalan keluar sebentar.”

“Kamu kan baru datang. Nggak capek?” Seulgi membalikkan pertanyaan itu, yang membuat Jongin tersenyum.

“Nggak. Kan mau _recharge_ sama kamu. Ayo.”

Seulgi pun menutup laptopnya begitu saja. “Oke, deh. Kamu yang nyetir, ya.”

“Siap, Nona Kang.”

* * *

Melarikan diri ke tepian kota yang sepi sudah seperti rutinitas. Ada titik-titik tertentu di ujung kota yang sering mereka kunjungi, hanya sekadar untuk duduk-duduk di dalam mobil atau di sekitarnya, dan bercerita tentang hari. Kedamaian sederhana yang besar untuk orang-orang seperti mereka, yang sukar menemukan hal serupa di tengah hiruk-pikuk.

Jongin mengajaknya ke sebuah jalan yang dilalui sebuah sungai kecil. Tidak ada tempat duduk-duduk di sekitarnya, sehingga mereka berdua pun duduk di kap depan mobil sambil menatap langit tanpa bintang (apa yang diharapkan dari sebuah kota yang penuh cahaya mereka sendiri?).

Seulgi menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Jongin mengarahkan ponselnya ke langit, tetapi tidak mendapatkan satu pun foto yang memuaskan. Lama-kelamaan dia pun menyerah, dan mengantongi ponselnya. Dia bersandar pada bahu Seulgi.

“Kemarin aku menemukan undangan di mobil.”

Lama Seulgi berusaha mengingatnya. “Oh, iya. Tetanggaku dulu saat masih kecil. Sekarang dia kerja di Hong Kong. Calon suaminya juga orang Korea. Temani aku nanti, ya.”

“Nggak apa-apa, kita datang bareng?”

“Ya ... itu acara privat. Pesta kebun. Undangannya juga nggak seberapa. Makanya aku yakin.”

“Perlu naik mobil terpisah, nggak?” Jongin masih terdengar waspada.”

“Nggak, ah. Santai saja. Kita ke mana-mana bareng begini pun aku yakin sudah mulai banyak yang sadar.”

Jongin meneguk ludah. Seulgi kedengaran sangat santai dan tidak memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini sebagai beban. Berarti selama ini _cuma dirinya_. Dia tidak perlu terlalu paranoid. Jika Seulgi dapat melangkah dengan ringan, maka dia pun seharusnya demikian.

“Jadi ... kita kapan?”

“Soal?” Seulgi menoleh, Jongin sedang menatapnya dari bahunya. Melihat mata Jongin yang membulat penuh harap, Seulgi pun mengerti. “Oh. Itu. Kamu siap? Aku sendiri masih punya banyak pertimbangan, Jongin-ah. Tapi kalau kamu pikir sudah saatnya, maka aku nggak bisa menolak.”

“Apa yang kita tunggu, sebenarnya?”

Seulgi tertawa kecil, pandangannya kembali menyapu langit yang sepi. “Kenapa harus selalu tentang _menunggu_? Kita nggak perlu menunggu sesuatu untuk menantikan kebahagiaan. Kita nikmati saja apa yang ada, yang kita punya. Kita sedang bahagia dengan cara begini, kan?”

“Kamu ... nggak salah, sih.” Jongin kembali duduk tegak. “Tapi bukankah ada sesuatu yang harus kita capai?”

“Itu benar, tapi apakah harus buru-buru? Kita sudah punya satu sama lain sekarang, kita sedang tidak diburu waktu. Aku nggak bilang bahwa aku nggak mau meresmikannya sekarang—aku oke dengan pilihan mana saja—tapi kamu nggak perlu terlalu memaksakan diri. Apalagi sampai terlalu kepikiran.”

“Kamu ... kok bisa baca pikiranku, sih?”

Seulgi tertawa, lalu meletakkan tangannya di sisi wajah Jongin. “Kebaca banget, tahu. Kamu sekarang makin naif di hadapanku. Aku makin bisa membaca semuanya walau kamu nggak ngomong apa-apa.”

Jongin sedikit cemberut. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Seulgi pada wajahnya. Benar-benar tidak adil; saat dia sedang berusaha menebak masa depan terbaik untuk mereka berdua di antara pilihan-pilihan, Seulgi bisa dengan mudah membacanya sekaligus punya solusi untuk mereka berdua.

Dia pun maju untuk mencium Seulgi, berusaha seperti yang sedang ingin Seulgi sampaikan padanya: lembut untuk menikmati waktu. Mereka memang tidak punya waktu di seluruh dunia untuk mereka berdua, tetapi setidaknya mereka bisa membagi momen bersama dan semuanya tampak baik-baik saja detik ini.

Seulgi menyambut ciumannya dengan hangat, tidak terburu-buru. Tangannya mencapai tengkuk Jongin, dan tekanan halus yang ia berikan di sana tidak juga membuat Jongin semakin menyerbunya; alih-alih pria itu makin membuatnya nyaman. Jongin menggenggam wajahnya, masih menciumnya tapi tanpa hasrat yang terlalu menggebu.

Mungkin baginya masih ada banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan, disiapkan, dan dilakukan untuk hubungan mereka. Namun jika dia terlalu banyak membuat pertimbangan, akan ada banyak hal yang terlewat bersama Seulgi.

Seulgi memeluk punggungnya. Jongin rasa ini cukup.

Dia tidak perlu terlalu bimbang.


	2. 02. and what if i'm not the future you'll need

Jongin baru pulang pukul setengah tiga malam itu, gara-gara teman-temannya terlalu banyak bercerita. Seulgi menginap lagi di apartemennya, tetapi ia sudah tidur nyenyak saat Jongin datang. Jongin pun langsung kolaps di tempat tidur tak lama setelah dia tiba, hanya sempat mencuci mukanya dan berganti baju.

Dia bangun kesiangan, setengah sebelas, dan saat itu Seulgi sudah tidak ada di rumahnya. Dia hanya menemukan selembar _sticky notes_ di nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, melekat di layar ponselnya.

_aku pulang ke rumah mama tiga hari. kalau ada teman-teman di akademi yang perlu aku, tolong gantikan, ya._

Kalau Seulgi sudah pulang ke rumah orangtuanya, tandanya ia tidak bisa diganggu, dan baru akan keluar jika benar-benar diperlukan. Jongin sudah belajar untuk tidak mengusik _family time_ perempuan itu. Seulgi terlalu sibuk untuk dirinya sendiri, ia jarang bisa pulang. Sehingga setiap kali ia pulang, ia berusaha untuk tidak terlibat pekerjaan sama sekali.

Jongin menatap pada cermin di kamarnya.

 _Now, what_?

Tidak ada Seulgi selama beberapa hari ke depan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Rasanya pasti membosankan sekali. Mereka memang sering menyibukkan diri dengan urusan masing-masing, tetapi setelah itu semua selesai, ada satu sama lain untuk kembali di penghujung hari.

_Ah, harus apa?_

* * *

“Oh, sori. Pacarku.”

Jongin cuma tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Nggak apa-apa. Jawab saja.”

Namanya Seung, teman lama Jongin. Berkenalan saat mereka sama-sama menjadi _trainee_ , tetapi dia hanya latihan selama dua tahun dan pindah ke Amerika tak lama setelah itu, dan lebih sering menggunakan nama Inggrisnya, Sam. Mereka masih sering berkontak selama ini, tetapi kali terakhir mereka bertemu langsung adalah enam tahun lalu. Sam adalah seorang komposer dengan basis studio di Atlanta, sering bekerja untuk _scoring_ film-film.

Sam meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke atas meja dan kembali pada Jongin.

“Kamu, sudah punya pacar? Nggak pernah dengar kamu lagi di berita.”

Jongin tertawa kecil. “Ada, kok.”

“Oh, idol juga?”

Jongin mengangguk. “Kamu kenal. Teman lama kita saat _trainee_ juga.”

Kening Sam berkerut. “Teman ... lama? Angkatan kita? Idol juga?” Dia mengetukkan jarinya di meja. “ _Man_ , aku sudah lupa teman-teman lama kita. Sudah lama sekali. Kecuali satu orang.” Sam tertawa pahit. “Nggak mungkin _dia_ , kan? Bercanda kamu, Jongin-ah.”

“Lho, benar.”

“Setelah apa yang kamu lakukan padanya? Meninggalkan dia?”

Jongin tersentak, tetapi tak begitu menunjukkannya di wajahnya. “Semua itu sudah berlalu.”

“Dan dia memaafkanmu?”

“Ya tentu sajalah. Makanya kami pacaran. Sudah cukup lama.”

“Wow ... Kang Seulgi benar-benar tangguh. Sudah dikecewakan sekali, dia masih bisa memaafkan dan menerima.”

“Kamu membuatku kedengaran seperti seorang antagonis.” Jongin menggeleng-geleng. “Dia memang penuh cinta. Terlalu baik. Kadang itu membuatku agak takut, tapi ... entahlah. Dia masih bisa mencintai lagi dan lagi.”

“Apa yang kamu lakukan sampai dia mau memaafkanmu?” Sam masih terlihat tak percaya. “Dan memutuskan bahwa kamu masih pantas menerima cintanya?”

“Tidak ada hal khusus. Malah dia yang menolongku saat aku ada masalah waktu itu. Kamu tahu, kan, yang sempat bikin ribut di media?”

“Oh, aku ingat. Apa yang Seulgi lakukan?”

“Pokoknya memberi pertolongan. Aku berutang budi dengannya seumur hidup. Dia yang membantuku bangkit lagi. Beberapa kali saat kita _chatting_ aku bicara soal akademi, kan? Akademi itu punya Seulgi, tapi kami mengurus semuanya berdua. Secara tidak langsung, dengan cara-cara tertentu, akademi itu secara hitam di atas putih adalah milikku juga.”

Sam berdecak berulang kali. Wajahnya semakin menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan. “Gila, kamu, Kim Jongin. Kamu pacaran dengan banyak cewek, kamu sudah bikin dia sakit hati waktu itu, sekarang kamu malah mendapatkannya? Kalau aku jadi kamu mungkin aku bakal nangis karena malu.”

“Nangis? Sudah pernah,” Jongin menjawab pelan. “Sudah, ah. Kamu malah makin menyudutkanku begini,” Jongin berusaha tertawa untuk membuat suasana tidak terlalu canggung, padahal hatinya cukup mangkel. “Rasanya benar-benar jadi antagonis.”

“Hei, kita semua pasti pernah jadi antagonis di kisah orang lain.” Sam tersenyum miring. “Kamu juga pasti pernah, di hidup Seulgi. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah memaafkanmu, kan? Dan kalian sekarang sudah bersama.”

Jongin tidak terlalu menanggapinya. Dia menyesap minumannya, sembari memikirkan topik lain untuk dibicarakan.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang, _random playlist_ yang terhubung dari ponsel ke mobilnya malah memutarkan deretan lagu-lagu favorit Seulgi. Jongin sudah berusaha melupakan pembicaraannya dengan Sam, tapi satu kalimat Sam sebelumnya benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing.

Pria yang satu itu memang suka bicara asal-asalan (hal yang membuatnya sering ditegur saat masa _training_ dulu, dia memang tidak cocok dengan kehidupan idol yang penuh protokol dan tuntutan cara bersikap di depan kamera), Jongin masih bisa menoleransinya karena mereka sudah berteman lama, tapi ada hal-hal yang membekas yang tidak bisa hilang begitu saja.

_Dan memutuskan bahwa kamu masih pantas menerima cintanya?_

Jongin menggenggam setir dengan kencang, tanpa sepenuhnya dia sadari. Jongin mengecam dirinya sendiri, _iya, memangnya pantas?_ Seulgi sudah membangun rumah bersama untuk mereka di akademi itu, dan ia begitu mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk tempat itu, sembari terus mencintai Jongin sepenuh hati, mengurus keperluannya saat mereka sedang bersama, membantunya untuk pekerjaan-pekerjaannya, dan tentu saja, yang paling utama: memberikan kenyamanan.

Namun, apakah yang sudah Jongin berikan untuknya?

Jongin benci memikirkan ini lagi dan lagi. Dia pikir dia sudah melewati masa-masa meragukan apapun tentang hubungan mereka, tetapi sisi rapuh itu selalu ada. Semua rasa takut tak pernah benar-benar lenyap, mereka cuma bersembunyi di dalam relung dan mencari celah waktu yang tepat untuk menghantui.

Kenapa manusia diciptakan dengan rasa takut? Rasa takut kehilangan, takut tidak pantas menerima sesuatu, takut pada semua hal yang tidak pasti. Jongin pernah bertanya sekali pada Seulgi, tentang rasa takutnya yang paling besar hingga paling kecil. Jongin menanyakan hal serupa, _kenapa kita selalu takut?_ Seulgi menjawab dengan ringan, bahwa rasa takut adalah hal purba yang paling mendasar dalam hidup kita, sesuatu yang memanusiakan kita. _Jika kamu tidak takut_ , ucap Seulgi, _kamu akan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri_. _Kamu akan menabrak semua batas dan kamu rasa kamu akan bisa menaklukkan segalanya. Padahal, kamu sedang menuju kehancuranmu sendiri_.

Selalu ada hal yang tidak terduga, begitu yang selalu dikatakan Seulgi, dan rasa takut adalah jawaban alamiah pada hal-hal itu. Peluk rasa takutmu dan biarkan dia berjalan bersamamu.

Jongin begitu ingin bertanya pada Seulgi sekarang, _bagaimana bisa kamu memeluk rasa takutmu?_

Jongin tertohok oleh jawaban yang digaungkan oleh hati nuraninya sendiri: perempuan itu adalah orang yang hidup dengan patah hatinya bertahun-tahun, dan rasa takut juga trauma yang terus menggelayut di bahunya, sambil terus berlari menggapai mimpinya, dan berhasil menjadi orang yang tangguh.

_Kamu, Kim Jongin, berusaha untuk bisa melakukan apa yang bisa perempuan hebat itu lakukan sendiri selama sekian lama?_

_Ha, jangan kira kamu pantas_.

Pria itu menghela napas panjang.

 _Sial_.

* * *

Sudah lewat tiga hari dan saatnya Seulgi pulang. Perempuan itu mengabari Jongin bahwa dia sudah di apartemennya, dan ada banyak masakan enak yang ia bawa dari rumah, buatan ibunya. Ia mengundang Jongin untuk datang.

Jongin berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja selama makan. Sudah berlalu dua hari sejak pertemuannya dengan Sam tetapi dia masih merasa dihantui. Seulgi sedang senang-senangnya bercerita tentang keluarganya, kucing-kucingnya, pertemuannya dengan teman-teman lama dalam tiga hari itu.

Seulgi juga menunjukkan beberapa hal baru di kamarnya, lampu hias yang dibelikan kakaknya, _succulent_ dari ibunya yang sekarang menghiasi jendela kamarnya, dan lukisan dari sepupunya.

“Cahayanya hangat,” ucap Seulgi saat menyalakan lampu hias tersebut. “Suasana baru,” ia nyengir. “Tapi, ada yang beda, deh,” selorohnya.

“Apa?” Jongin berusaha untuk bernada kasual.

“Kamu.”

“Aku?” Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

“Iya. Kamu kelihatannya capek banget. Ketahuan jelas, kok, di mukamu. Jangan kira aku nggak ngerasa, ya.” Seulgi pun menarik Jongin, mengajaknya duduk di tempat tidur. “Ayo cerita. Ada apa?”

Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya memeluk Seulgi dan menahannya begitu lama di rengkuhannya.

“Jongin-ah ... semua baik-baik saja?” Tangan Seulgi merayap naik ke punggung Jongin, membalas pelukannya. “Tapi kalau begini, biasanya ada yang nggak baik-baik saja.” Ia menepuk pelan punggung pria itu. “Kalau kamu belum siap cerita, nggak apa-apa. Tapi kamu tahu, kan, aku nggak akan pergi? Aku bakal di sisi kamu dan siap mendengarkan, dan bantu kamu sebisaku. Kita tangani sama-sama, ya?”

Lama barulah Jongin mau buka suara, itu pun berupa bisikan yang sangat halus; hampir-hampir tak terdengar jika saja Seulgi tak memeluknya, seolah-olah sosok sang hantu sedang menelusup keluar relung dan meraba-raba dunia nyata, “Apa yang kamu dapat dariku?”

“Eh?” Seulgi hampir melepasnya, tetapi Jongin makin mengeratkan pelukannya. “Kim Jongin, aku nggak tahu apa yang membuat kamu bertanya begini, tapi kurasa kamu sudah tahu jawabannya.”

Jongin diam saja. Ada seribu macam ketakutan lain yang bertumbuh dari asumsi-asumsi, dia hampir-hampir tidak bisa memilahnya untuk dinyatakan, semuanya bergumul menjadi satu untuk merayap keluar dari relung.

“Kamu segalanya buatku. Aku mau menjalani semuanya denganmu.”

“Tapi apa yang sudah kuberikan?” bisik Jongin lagi.

“Kamu selalu ada. Kamu mau berubah jadi lebih baik. Bagiku itu sudah cukup.” Seulgi memaksa untuk melonggarkan diri, ia mendorong tubuh Jongin tapi tak melepaskannya. Kedua tangannya membingkai wajah Jongin. “Jangan pikirkan apa-apa lagi soal masa lalu. Berapa kali aku harus bilang? Sekarang kita menata masa depan sama-sama.”

Jongin masih dibayang-bayangi. _Bagaimana jika aku mengacaukannya suatu saat nanti? Tidak memenuhi harapanmu? Bagaimana jika nanti kamu terus memberi dan memberi dan yang bisa kulakukan cuma “menjadi ada” untukmu? Kalau kamu butuh sesuatu, apa aku bisa memberikannya seperti yang kamu lakukan padaku?_

Namun dia tidak bisa menyuarakan satu pun. Seulgi menciumnya, membawanya larut dalam rasa rindu yang tertahan selama beberapa hari belakangan.

Jongin memutuskan untuk menimbun semua pertanyaan itu lagi, menutupi celah relungnya dengan aksi impulsif: membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam candunya pada Kang Seulgi.


	3. 03. if only i'm ready to be your home

Jongin ingat kilasan mimpinya; dan semuanya tidak terlalu baik. Dia sudah belajar untuk menenangkan diri sebelum tidur, baik dengan aromaterapi atau musik yang lembut, tetapi malam tadi dia sama sekali tidak melakukannya. Dia masih ingat Seulgi memeluknya saat tidur, dia pikir itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik, tetapi pada akhirnya dia tetap mendapatkan mimpi yang membuatnya gelisah. Sudah tiga hari begini sejak Seulgi pulang ke rumah.

Seulgi sudah tidak ada di sisinya pagi itu. Pun di dapur. Namun Jongin sudah menemukan masakan dari layanan pesan-antar di atas meja, masih berada di dalam kotaknya, tapi sudah agak dingin. Jongin meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mandi.

Begitu dia selesai mandi dan bermaksud untuk makan, Seulgi datang dari pintu depan sambil mengantongi ponselnya. Ia membawa tas kain yang penuh dengan barang-barang belanjaan, sebagian besar adalah buah-buahan dan minuman.

“Mama mau berkunjung,” ucapnya saat bertemu pandang dengan Jongin.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang sesaat. “Eh?”

“Mau ke rumah tanteku, sebenarnya. Tapi tanteku baru pulang ke Seoul sore ini, jadi Mama menunggu sebentar di sini.” Ia mendahului Jongin ke ruang makan. Seulgi mengeluarkan buah-buahan yang ia beli ke atas meja. “Mama pasti cerewet, aku harus sering-sering makan buah.”

Jongin jadi serba salah. Di saat dia sedang ingin menenangkan diri sendiri dan berdamai dengan perasaannya, orang luar yang paling _penting_ dalam hubungan mereka akan datang. Bukan berarti dia canggung atau takut dengan Mama Kang, hanya saja suasananya kurang tepat. Dia sudah pernah menginap di rumah keluarga Kang, dan Mama Kang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri, tetapi kali ini dia was-was.

“Kapan ke sini?”

“Tadi waktu aku telepon, masih belum berangkat, sih. Ayo, sarapan dulu, aku sudah makan sebelum belanja tadi. Mama melarang aku masak, tapi nggak enak juga. Aku mau memanggang pai saja.”

Jongin pun duduk di meja makan sementara Seulgi dengan terburu-buru membuat pai buah. Tidak banyak pembicaraan pagi itu, Seulgi tampak kerepotan dengan pekerjaan mendadaknya. Jongin pun membereskan bekas makanannya sendiri dan mencuci peralatan masak yang tadi digunakan Seulgi.

“Kamu mau keluar?” tanya Seulgi sambil mengamati pai apelnya di dalam pemanggang.

“Nggak ada acara. Malam ada janji, tapi. Mau ikut? Cuma kumpul-kumpul dengan teman, tapi mungkin bisa ngomongin proyek bareng karena temanku mengajak relasinya. Lumayan kalau kamu mau bikin koneksi baru. Siapa tahu berguna.”

“Boleh.” Seulgi mundur untuk mencuci tangannya. “Kamu mengajakku sebagai apa, nih?” godanya setengah bercanda.

“Pacar, lah. Memangnya apa yang perlu ditutup-tutupi lagi?”

Seulgi tergelak sesaat. Tawa renyahnya benar-benar menaikkan _mood_ Jongin. “Ketemunya di rumah teman kamu atau di tempat umum?”

“Belum tahu, tapi yang jelas bukan di rumah. Nanti sore mereka kabari.”

Belum sempat Seulgi menanggapi, mereka sama-sama mendengar bunyi bel. “Ah, itu Mama.” Seulgi mengelap tangannya dan melemparkan tisunya begitu saja, lalu buru-buru menyambar pintu.

Mama Kang datang dengan sekotak besar kue. Ia agak terkejut melihat Jongin, tetapi senyumnya langsung terkembang. Ia memberikan kotak kuenya dan meminta agar Jongin mendekat. “Halo, Jongin-ah, senang melihatmu di sini,” ia memegang kedua pipi Jongin dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. “Mama kangen.”

“Mamaaa, kubilang nggak usah bawa apa-apa. Aku juga bikin kue, lho.”

“Ya nggak apa-apa, ada Jongin, kalian bisa menghabiskannya sama-sama.”

Seulgi pun membawa kotak kuenya ke dapur, meninggalkan Mama Kang dan Jongin berdua. Jongin berusaha untuk tetap terlihat natural.

“Mama sudah sarapan? Kita bisa makan kuenya sama-sama.”

“Sudah, kok. Tenang saja.” Mama Kang menuju ruang tengah, meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan duduk di sana. “Kamu menginap?”

Jongin mengangguk. “Iya. Tadi malam lembur bareng.” Dia tertawa pahit. “Ada _video call_ dengan rekan kerja baru Seulgi di New York. Kami bermaksud mengadakan kerja sama dengan studio tari dari luar negeri untuk akademi.”

“Duh, senangnya melihat kalian kerja bareng begini.” Mama Kang menepuk lutut Jongin dengan lembut. “Bagaimana perkembangan di akademi?”

“Menyenangkan, seperti biasa.” Jongin suka pembicaraan ini. Satu hal yang membakar semangatnya, selain bekerja bersama Seulgi, adalah dukungan dari orang-orang terdekat mereka seperti ini. Setelah semua ingar-bingar dunia panggung mulai tak semeriah dulu lagi dan mereka mencapai titik kestabilan yang menenangkan, punya kesibukan lain dengan prospek cerah adalah kebahagiaan yang berbeda, yang lebih penuh kejutan menyenangkan.

“Kamu adalah partner yang tepat buat Seulgi.” Binar mata Mama Kang tidak bisa berbohong, ia bangga pada Jongin seperti pada putranya sendiri. “Dulu, Mama sempat ragu, apa Seulgi bisa melakukan semua ini sendiri? Tapi dia meyakinkan Mama, dia _bisa_. Dia adalah orang yang bertahan bertahun-tahun demi debut, seharusnya aku tidak meragukannya sama sekali untuk hal ini.”

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya secara tidak sadar di pangkuannya.

“Dia kemudian juga meyakinkan bahwa dia punya partner yang tepat. Dan ... melihat perkembangan semuanya sampai saat ini, Mama yakin, tidak salah menganggap Seulgi adalah perempuan yang benar-benar tangguh dan bertanggung jawab. Dia kuat sekali.”

“Benar,” Jongin mengiyakan seperti sebuah refleks. “Dia benar-benar kuat. Aku nggak pernah menemukan cewek seperti dia.”

Mama Kang tersenyum lembut. Jongin merasa remuk; Seulgi adalah kebanggaan ibunya, dan melihat ekspresinya barusan seperti memberinya penyadaran bahwa dia juga turut andil untuk membuktikan itu lagi dan lagi pada sang mama. Dia _telah_ menjadi bagian dari hidup Seulgi dan memberi tahu pada Mama Kang bahwa dia ada untuk Seulgi. Pelan-pelan, dia membangun balok demi balok tembok kepercayaan yang kokoh. Mama Kang bisa melihat itu, dan dia ingin percaya bahwa dia _berguna_.

“Seulgi selalu bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Dia tidak perlu penyelamat seperti tuan putri cengeng,” senyum Mama Kang tidak pudar-pudar, “dia tahu caranya bertarung. Tapi dia butuh orang sebagai rumah yang aman untuk pulang, setelah dia habis-habisan berjuang untuk dirinya sendiri.”

Jongin berpikir bahwa jiwanya telah melesak jauh ke inti Bumi.

“Kamu siap, kan, menjadi orang itu untuknya, Jongin-ah?”

Dan sesuatu dari dalam jiwanya sekarang berusaha merangkak keluar, beban berat di pundaknya, mengucapkan kalimat seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya pada Mama Kang terasa sangat sulit.

“Ada apa, nih? Serius amat.” Seulgi datang dengan kue dari Mama Kang yang sudah dipotong-potong, juga potongan buah-buahan. “Ma, aku punya susu almond. Mau coba?”

“Beda dengan yang pernah kamu kirimkan buat Mama dulu?” Mama Kang terdengar sangat santai, seolah yang barusan tidak pernah ada.

“Beda. Yang ini lebih enak.”

“Mana, Mama mau coba, dong.” Mama Kang berdiri, mengikuti Seulgi ke dapur. “Jongin-ah, kamu mau?”

Jongin menjawab singkat, “Nanti aku ke sana.” Namun, beberapa saat, dia hanya termenung sendiri, menatap kosong potongan kue-kue.

_Kamu siap?_

Kalimat itu semakin menambah hantu yang berkeliaran di kepalanya. Relung yang dalam itu tak bisa ditutup lagi, hantu-hantunya tak bisa dibendung.

* * *

Dunia memang benar-benar sempit.

Relasi dari teman Jongin yang diceritakannya ternyata adalah kenalan dekat Seulgi, seorang komposer yang pernah bekerja dengannya, yang juga teman lama kakak Seulgi. Ditambah fakta bahwa mereka pernah pula bertetangga selama beberapa waktu. Mereka ngobrol akrab, dan Jongin tahu keputusannya untuk mengajak Seulgi tidak salah. Dia selalu senang setiap kali perempuan itu membangun relasi baru atau menyambungkan relasi lama yang sempat terputus, itu artinya lebih banyak kesempatan untuknya. Bagi Jongin, dunia harus _tahu_ Kang Seulgi. Ia adalah seorang pekerja seni yang luar biasa, yang begitu berdedikasi dan hasil dari tangannya tak pernah mengecewakan. Ia adalah partner kerja yang sangat baik.

“Aku pikir dia sudah nggak di Korea lagi,” seloroh Seulgi di perjalanan pulang. “Ternyata dia masih di sini. Kakakku pun sepertinya belum tahu.”

“Berniat kerja sama dengan dia?”

“Oh, _well_ , kalau ada yang bisa dilakukan bersama, _why not_?”

“Optimis sekali.”

“Harus begitu, dong.” Seulgi nyengir. “Eh, besok sampai lusa aku bakalan sibuk, kayaknya. Ada beberapa kerjaan di studio rekaman. _Handle_ yang di akademi, ya, kalau teman-teman perlu sesuatu tolong bantu mereka.”

“Siap, Nona Kang.” Jongin tersenyum, menatap jalan dengan tatapan cerah.

“Eh, _anyway_ , mau nanya, dong.”

“Nggak perlu minta izin, kali.”

“Hehe.” Seulgi memandang Jongin, Jongin berusaha mencuekinya, karena jika dia menanggapi itu, dia yakin dia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi menyetir. “Tadi pagi Mama ngomongin apa? Kayaknya kalian serius banget. Kamu sampai melamun begitu.”

“Mmm,” Jongin memutar otak. Benar, wanita itu adalah ibu Seulgi, tetapi dia merasa bahwa pembicaraan itu adalah khusus untuk dirinya. Seulgi mungkin berhak tahu, tetapi bukan berarti dia wajib menceritakannya. “Sesuatu tentang _aku_.”

“Mama nggak marah sama kamu, kan?”

“Nggak, lah. Kenapa mesti marah?”

“Ya siapa tahu.” Seulgi diam sesaat. “Nggak gosipin aku, kan, tapinya?”

Pria itu tertawa. “Kenapa pula seorang ibu menggosipi anaknya? Bukan sesuatu yang buruk, kok. Obrolan biasa antara Mama dan calon menantu, begitu saja.”

Seulgi diam lagi. Jongin meneguk ludahnya. _Aku salah ngomong?_ Dia melirik Seulgi lewat kaca; ekspresi wanita itu tak bisa digambarkan. Senyumnya tipis, matanya dengan optimis menatap ke depan. Jongin mengembuskan napas yang sedari tadi tertahan, dan dia turut tersenyum pula.

Mereka sama-sama tahu ada hal besar yang mengisi ruang pembicaraan itu tanpa disebutkan secara gamblang. Mereka sama-sama _mengerti_. Hal itu hanya butuh waktunya sendiri untuk dibicarakan secara nyata.

Batin Jongin terusik sedikit; _waktunya kapan?_

Namun dia tidak membiarkan suasana yang hening tetapi hangat dan nyaman itu terusik oleh hantunya sendiri.


	4. 04. it's not wrong, everything on me is yours

Masih ada beberapa orang di dalam ruangan-ruangan latihan, tetapi mereka tersebar dan Jongin pun keluar sendirian, terasa seperti dialah orang terakhir yang meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah beberapa hari, bahkan mungkin minggu—Jongin tak begitu menghitungnya—sering bersama-sama, tibalah waktunya untuk bekerja terpisah. Seulgi punya proyek sendiri dan tengah intens sekali berlatih untuk menyiapkannya, sedangkan Jongin sedang agak longgar. Dia yang lebih banyak menangani hal-hal di akademi, mendampingi beberapa pelatih dan beberapa klien, membuat laporan-laporan sederhana untuk kemudian diperiksa Seulgi.

Dia berhenti sebentar di depan gedung. Lantai kedua masih menyala terang. Jongin memandanginya sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Kadang-kadang saat dia sendirian seperti ini, terlebih saat memandangi tempat ini, yang dia ingat hanya Seulgi dan malam saat Seulgi mengungkap tentang akademi ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali; benar saja, tahun sudah berlalu dan mereka sudah jauh melangkah dari titik itu.

Tempat ini mungkin sebuah wujud tampak dari hadiah yang diberikan Seulgi, tetapi maknanya bukan hanya tentang _yang terlihat_. Jongin tahu bahwa satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggali dirinya dan menemukan seberapa besarnya perasaan itu hanya dirinya sendiri. Tidak Seulgi, tidak orang lain.

Akan tetapi, dia sendiri pun tak sanggup melihat seberapa besar perasaan itu. Dia tidak sanggup menghadapinya, yang bisa terjadi hanyalah dia yang makin menyusut dan melesak jatuh. Apakah mungkin mencintai orang sampai sedalam ini, dan ternyata, setelah semua yang terjadi, masih bisa lebih dalam lagi?

Seulgi terus memberi dan memberi.

_Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai dan terus memberi cinta setelah dihancurkan hingga ke intinya?_

Jongin lekas-lekas berbalik. Dia telah terlalu banyak ditelan perasaannya sendiri belakangan ini. Dia tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya terus hanyut. Besok sepertinya Seulgi tidak terlalu sibuk, dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu perempuan itu untuk mengalihkannya barang sebentar.

* * *

Seulgi mengabari bahwa dia ada di akademi, di salah satu studio tari. Hari ini libur, akademi begitu sepi. Jongin tak pikir panjang untuk segera menyusul wanita itu di sana. Akhir minggu lalu mereka tidak sempat bertemu lama kecuali sekadar untuk makan di luar bersama, Seulgi masih sibuk sekali, untuk kali ini dia tidak ingin buang-buang waktu.

Ketika dia tiba, musik mengisi penuh ruangan dan Seulgi sedang menari mengikuti musik tersebut. Jongin menjatuhkan tas dan jaketnya, tak melepas topinya, secara naluriah langsung bergabung dengan Seulgi di depan cermin besar di dinding tersebut.

Dia mengikuti irama tubuh Seulgi. _Muscle memory_ bekerja dengan sangat baik karena terbiasa selama bertahun-tahun. Separuh lebih hidupnya dihabiskan untuk menari, dan Jongin benar-benar melekat dengan itu. Gerakan demi gerakan mereka berdua seperti bersahutan dan bersambut, terlihat sangat natural meski semuanya adalah spontanitas.

Seulgi menari lebih cepat mengikuti tempo lagu, Jongin mengejarnya. Tangan mereka saling bertaut, Jongin menarik Seulgi ke arahnya dan Seulgi berputar ke arahnya. Jongin memeluk tubuh Seulgi, tangannya pada perut Seulgi. Seulgi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin, napas mereka bergumul. Perempuan itu menyeringai tipis, Jongin turut melakukannya.

Musik membuat mereka berpisah, menari sendiri-sendiri tetapi saling menatap pada cermin. Ketukan kaki mengikuti _beat_ lagu, jentikan jari menambah variasi. _Bridge_ lagu yang ditandai oleh instrumen drum dan senyapnya _noise_ lain menandakan lagu hampir selesai, dan pada bagian _outro_ mereka saling berkejaran lagi untuk kemudian menutupnya dengan Jongin berada di belakang Seulgi, tangan Jongin merangkul bahu Seulgi.

Begitu lagu berganti, Seulgi malah duduk dan kemudian langsung merebahkan diri di lantai. Tangannya merentang lebar, ia tertawa renyah. Jongin pun juga ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

“Sebenarnya tadi malam aku sudah pulang ke rumah jam sembilan. Tapi aku capek banget jadi langsung tidur. Nggak bilang ke kamu.”

“Nggak apa-apa. Kamu berhak istirahat.” Jongin berbaring miring menghadap Seulgi dengan menopangkan kepala pada tangannya.

“Terus, aku bangun jam lima. Nggak bisa tidur lagi. Ke sini, deh.”

“Jadi kamu sudah dua jam di sini? Ngapain aja?”

“Cuma ngecek berkas-berkas di komputer, lihat-lihat video. Latihan begini.” Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya. “Ah, memang sudah beda. Usia segini dengan remaja dulu, Untung masih sering latihan.”

Jongin menatapnya dengan mata bulat penuh harapan yang tak terkatakan, tetapi Seulgi tak memperhatikannya.

“Kang Seulgi.”

“Iya?”

“Kita sudah bukan remaja lagi, itu benar. Apa yang kamu inginkan sekarang, yang beda dengan masa-masa remaja kamu?” pertanyaan itu terdengar ringan, tetapi Jongin merangkainya sedemikian rupa untuk menyembunyikan maksud lain yang sedang dia cari.

Seulgi mendongak menatapnya, mengangkat alisnya. Namun ia sama sekali tak curiga; ia adalah Seulgi yang tak penuh prasangka. “Ya ... bedanya, sih, dulu waktu remaja aku begitu menggebu. Seribu mimpi. Banyak yang ingin kukejar. Cocok, sih, dengan semangat usia-usia itu. Namun sekarang ... rasanya aku lebih menginginkan stabilitas. Semuanya tetap stabil. Nggak terlalu _boom_ ,” ia menggambarkannya dengan gestur tangan seperti ledakan, “atau terlalu jatuh. Tetap menenangkan, tidak begitu mengejutkan. Semua tetap seperti ini. Sehat, rutinitas tetap menyenangkan, dan setiap bangun pagi aku punya hal untuk dikerjakan untuk kemudian berangkat tidur tanpa tersiksa.”

Jongin menahan napasnya. Begitu menenangkan mendengar Seulgi bercerita tentang kehidupan.

“Walaupun ... aneh, sih. Masa’ hidup nggak ada perubahan? Kan begitu. Tapi aku nggak mau mikir jauh-jauh sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah selalu ada hal kecil yang bikin bahagia.”

“Kamu nggak pengen sesuatu yang _besar_ , begitu?” Jongin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, menatap Seulgi yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan mata membulat. “Aku bersedia memberikannya kalau kamu mau.”

“Bohong kalau nggak mau.” Seulgi tersenyum. “Tapi aku yang sekarang adalah orang yang ingin menikmati kehidupan dan menerima kebahagiaan dari apapun yang bisa memberiku kebahagiaan, tanpa muluk-muluk berharap dari hal-hal yang besar.”

“Puas karena hal-hal kecil?”

“Kurang lebih begitu.” Seulgi bergeser untuk bergelung di sisi tubuh Jongin. “Aku nggak akan menolak kalau diberikan hal-hal besar, tapi mempertahankan apa yang kupunya sekarang dan berbahagia dari itu adalah prioritasku.”

Jongin memeluknya dengan lembut, mengelus punggungnya, berharap pesan dari hatinya bisa sampai karena dia tak sanggup mengatakannya tanpa merasa mencelus lagi: bahwa dia akan selalu ada.

* * *

Aksi impulsif Jongin bervariasi dan kadang dia pun tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri; beberapa di antaranya adalah ekstrem. Misalnya saat dia sedang pusing dan muak, dia pernah menyetir sampai empat ratus kilometer keluar kota tanpa beristirahat sama sekali. Atau membeli sebuah barang yang harganya tiga kali lipat harga biasanya cuma karena kehendak sesaat.

Sekarang juga termasuk aksi impulsif, walau dia yakin dia tak akan menyesalinya sama sekali nanti: dia memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan. Dia mendekati bagian yang memajang cincin-cincin. Seorang pramuniaga menyapanya ramah dan menanyakan keperluannya.

Jongin tersenyum-senyum memandangi deretan cincin yang menyilaukan itu.

“Untuk seseorang yang spesial?” tanya si pramuniaga semringah. Jongin rasa perempuan ini bisa mengenalinya di balik topi dan masker yang dia kenakan.

“Ya,” sahut Jongin yakin.

“Pertunangan? Pernikahan? Saya bisa memilihkan model yang paling cocok dengan karakter orang kesayangan Anda.”

“Aku ... bukan pertunangan, sebenarnya ... tapi aku memang bermaksud ke sana ....”

“Oh, Anda ingin melamarnya?”

Jongin mengangguk dengan rasa yakin yang sama.

“Dia orangnya seperti apa? Suka yang bagaimana?”

“Dia sederhana,” Jongin tak tahan untuk menumpahkan kalimat-kalimat tentang Seulgi yang ada di kepalanya, dia menahan-nahan diri, “tapi dia perempuan yang cerdas dan tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tidak suka yang begitu megah dan mewah, tapi dia berkelas, dia punya seleranya sendiri tapi dia adalah orang yang sangat menghargai pemberian orang lain.”

Senyum pramuniaga itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil. “Anda sangat sayang dan pengertian padanya, saya bisa melihatnya jelas.”

Jongin malah tersipu malu. “Oh, sori kalau aku kebanyakan bicara ....”

“Saya tidak bilang begitu.” Dia menelengkan kepala. “Anda tahu ukuran jari kekasih Anda?”

“Belum. Aku belum melakukan persiapan apapun. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat model yang cocok ... setelah ini aku akan kembali lagi, mungkin bersamanya atau dengan ukuran yang cocok untuknya.”

“Anda bisa lihat. Yang ini.” Pramuniaga itu mengambil sebuah katalog yang dipajang. “Untuk model yang sederhana, ada yang seperti ini.”

Jongin mengamatinya. Menjadi seorang artis juga membantunya memahami _fashion_ , apalagi dia berpengalaman bertahun-tahun menjadi seorang _brand ambassador_. Soal perhiasan, aksesoris, itu sudah jadi urusan sehari-hari. Namun, melihat banyak model seperti ini pun dia jadi bingung sendiri. Apalagi ini untuk Seulgi. Ditambah bahwa dia benar-benar impulsif, tanpa persiapan apapun.

“Anda juga bisa memesan secara khusus dengan berpatokan pada model-model ini.”

“Ah, aku tidak bisa memikirkan rancangan sendiri sekarang.” Dia tertawa pahit. “Kurasa aku memilih saja.”

Jongin pun menekuri gambar-gambar tersebut. Dia mendadak tersentak; dia ingat _sesuatu_.

Seulgi pernah meminjam salah satu dari cincin yang dia punya karena iseng saat mereka beres-beres kamar di apartemen Jongin. Cincin milik Jongin itu sudah lama, pemberian salah seorang _stylist_ yang baik hati padanya. Jongin tidak lagi pernah memakainya. Dulu sering dia pakai di kelingking kanannya untuk pemotretan-pemotretan atau acara-acara tertentu, dan saat Seulgi memakainya, muat di jari manis kirinya. Raut wajahnya berubah cerah.

“Kurasa aku tahu ukuran jari pacarku.” Dia mengangkat kelingking kanannya. “Jari manis kirinya seukuran dengan jari ini.”

“Ah, saya mengerti. Sebentar, ya.”

Jongin menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dengan antusias.


	5. 05. this ego; sometimes bigger than the dreams

Jongin sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan janji dengan teman-temannya dalam lima hari yang melelahkan itu. Kesibukannya membuat hari-harinya berjalan cepat, tahu-tahu saat dia pulang ke rumah, jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam dan esoknya dia harus memulai semuanya pagi-pagi lagi. Seulgi mengambil alih hal-hal yang harus diurus di akademi.

Sore itu dia senggang, dia menyempatkan untuk berkunjung ke akademi. Seulgi bilang hari ini ia punya sebuah urusan yang harus diselesaikan, sehingga Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa wanita itu sedang tidak berada di akademi.

Dia menengok kelas demi kelas, menyapa beberapa kelompok yang sedang berlatih dan mengikuti kelas teori.

Sebuah ruangan ditutup rapat. Seulgi sering berlatih di sini, dan jarang sekali digunakan karena fungsinya hanya sebagai ruang cadangan. Namun sore itu lampu ruangan itu menyala meski pintunya tertutup rapat. _Siapa yang meninggalkan ruangan ini tetap menyala?_

Jongin pun membuka pintunya.

Ruangan itu tidak kosong. Seulgi sedang bersama seorang remaja perempuan tanggung sedang berlatih, hanya berdua. Tatapan Seulgi langsung bertemu dengan Jongin lewat cermin besar, tetapi perempuan itu tak langsung menyapanya. Ia terus saja mengajari anak itu hitungan langkah-langkah tarian.

Jongin mengernyit. Dia memang tidak hafal seluruh siswa di akademi, tetapi dia tahu persis wajah-wajah yang sering terlihat di sini. Anak ini tidak pernah terlihat sebelumnya.

Dia memilih untuk berdiri menunggu di ambang pintu. Seulgi tidak buru-buru, ia mengajari anak itu sampai lagunya selesai.

“Tunggu sebentar, ya,” Seulgi menepuk pundak anak itu. Ia berjalan ke arah Jongin.

Jongin mundur dari pintu, sengaja memilih tempat di luar ruangan. Seulgi pun menutup pintu pelan-pelan.

“Hai.”

“Mmm.” Jongin bersandar pada tembok, tangan bersilang di depan dadanya. “Anak baru? Rasanya kita nggak menerima dulu selama beberapa waktu.”

“Dia keponakan temanku yang itu. Yang ketemu dengan kita malam itu, yang kamu bilang temannya teman kamu.”

“Lho, dia? Anak itu cuma numpang latihan atau bagaimana?”

“Dia bakal masuk kelompok, kok. Aku mau lihat kemampuan dia dulu.”

“Tapi dia nggak ikut tes masuk seperti yang lain.”

“Temanku bilang dia sudah pernah ikut sekolah tari waktu dia masih tinggal di Shanghai. Dia baru pindah, jadi dia keluar dari sekolah tarinya belum lama ini.”

“Kamu menerimanya tanpa tes,” Jongin menekankan dengan berat. “Memangnya apa yang sudah temanmu lakukan sampai-sampai kamu mau melakukan ini? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang bikin aturan soal tes masuk?”

“Ya tapi dia temanku, Jongin-ah. Dan dia kenal baik dengan kakakku. Pertimbanganku, kalau aku menerimanya, ini bisa jadi promosi yang baik karena lingkaran dia luas.”

“Aturan tetap aturan, Kang Seulgi. Kamu melakukan ini sekali, nanti kamu akan mengulanginya lagi. Ironi adalah ketika kamu sendiri yang bikin aturan ini.” Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. “Dan kamu nggak minta persetujuan dariku. Bukannya kamu bilang kita tangani semuanya _bersama_?”

Bahu Seulgi langsung menegang. “Cuma sekali ini. Beraninya kamu bilang aku akan mengulanginya lagi. Itu pun karena dia sudah dekat denganku.”

“Lebih dekat mana, kamu denganku atau kamu dengan orang itu?”

Seulgi bergeming. Jongin cuma menatapnya untuk terakhir kali dengan mulut terkatup rapat sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Ada terlalu banyak pikiran yang tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya dan semuanya tidak mengenakkan. Daripada dia lebih meledak lagi, dia memilih untuk pergi. Samar-samar, dia mendengar pintu yang ditutup dengan keras.

* * *

Bohong jika ego tidak menjadi pemain utama dalam perdebatan seperti ini. Jongin masih merasa terguncang karena Seulgi bilang bahwa ia _dekat_ dengan orang itu. Sisi logis di otaknya berkata bahwa mungkin itu cuma ucapan spontan tanpa pemikiran panjang dari Seulgi, atau mungkin orang itu memang lebih dekat dengan keluarga Seulgi daripada yang dia tahu; dia baru berada di hidup Seulgi beberapa tahun belakangan.

Namun ego tetaplah ego: _aku milikmu, juga sebaliknya. Tolong selalu libatkan aku_. Jongin ingin sekali meneriakkan itu; dia ingin dunia mendengarnya.

Siapa dia untuk didengar dunia?

Jongin melirik ponselnya beberapa kali. Berharap ada pesan minta maaf dari Seulgi dan kemauan perempuan itu untuk membicarakan ini.

Perdebatan, pertengkaran sudah beberapa kali terjadi. Ribut besar juga pernah satu kali saat Seulgi pergi berhari-hari bersama teman-temannya, mengadakan pesta di rumah salah satu dari mereka dan beberapa dari mereka mabuk berat. Jongin marah karena Seulgi tidak mengabarinya dan berada di antara orang-orang yang cukup berbahaya. Seulgi minta maaf lebih dulu, dan semua selesai dan mereka sama-sama melupakannya.

Yang sekarang terlihat seperti hal kecil, tetapi Jongin merasa bahwa ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilupakannya begitu saja. Ini lebih besar dari yang terlihat; lebih dari sekadar Seulgi yang menerima seseorang atas kehendaknya sendiri di akademi miliknya _sendiri_.

Akademi itu didirikan Seulgi, dan memang _miliknya_.

Jongin melihat refleksi wajahnya sendiri di layar ponsel yang hitam.

_Lalu, kenapa aku yang sakit hati?_

* * *

“Mama kira kamu bakal menginap di apartemen Seulgi akhir minggu ini.” Mama Kim menaruh beberapa bahan makanan kembali ke lemari es. “Bukannya Mama nggak senang kamu datang, sih. Tapi kalian biasanya menghabiskan akhir minggu sama-sama, kan? Dia sedang sibuk?”

“Sekali-kali, dong, aku pulang.” Jongin menutupinya dengan senyuman. Dia menarik kursi di meja makan. Ada kotak-kotak makanan pesan-antar di atas meja. Jongin mengintip salah satunya. “Ah, ini ayam kesukaan kita.”

“Mama juga kaget, lho.”

“Kaget ... apa?” Jongin menutup lagi kotak makanan itu.

Mama Kim berbalik dan menuju meja makan. “Seulgi yang memesankan ini semua. Tadi siang dia telepon, _Mama nggak usah masak_ katanya. Dia yang kirim ini. Mama kira kalian sedang sama-sama atau mungkin dia bakal datang ke sini bareng kamu.”

Jongin tercenung bahkan tak sadar mulutnya setengah terbuka.

Mama Kim tersenyum. “Kamu kira Mama nggak mengenal kamu? Coba cerita ada apa.”

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Energinya mendadak terkuras. Makanan itu terlihat hambar di hadapannya.

“Pasti ada masalah, ya kan?” Ibunya menepuk pelan punggung tangan Jongin di atas meja. “Kamu dan Seulgi sudah sangat dekat. Mama sudah bisa melihat kalian cocok satu sama lain, nggak terpisahkan. Kalian akan sama-sama di sisa hidup kalian, Mama percaya itu. Masalah nggak akan membuat kalian gentar, kan?”

Jongin menghela napas. “Aku mau minta pendapatmu, Ma.”

“Ceritakan dulu apa yang terjadi.”

Jongin pelan-pelan menceritakan pembicaraan dia dan Seulgi di depan pintu tersebut. Dia berusaha untuk tidak mengacaukannya dengan egonya sendiri, rasanya masih sesak baginya mengingat bahwa sebelumnya semuanya baik-baik saja, dia punya banyak rencana untuk akhir minggu ini dan lebih-lebih ketika mengingat hadiah yang ingin dia berikan pada Seulgi, yang selalu dia bawa ke mana-mana.

Mama Kim mendengarkannya dengan sepenuh hati, sesekali mengangguk dan mengernyit. Jongin menerima dengan lapang dada semua kilasan tatapan ibunya yang terlihat agak menghakiminya (atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya), dia benar-benar tidak peduli lagi siapa yang salah di sini, di mata ibunya.

Ibunya tersenyum simpul dan membiarkan suasana menjadi sunyi—yang menyiksa bagi Jongin—selama beberapa saat.

“Kamu menunggunya minta maaf agar kalian bisa baik-baik saja lagi?”

Jongin mengangguk. Sesaat dia merasa seperti bocah tujuh tahun lagi yang baru saja pulang dari berkelahi melawan teman-temannya di ujung jalan menuju sekolah.

“Kamu ingin dia memperbaiki ini karena kamu pikir dialah yang salah? Oke, Mama mengerti.” Mama Kim menggenggam tangannya. “Tapi sampai kapan kamu selalu menunggunya untuk memperbaiki segalanya yang retak di hubungan kalian? Mungkin di mata kamu dia salah dan akan selalu salah di masalah ini, tapi apakah kamu ingin selalu memenangkan ego?

Mama bukan ingin mengungkit masa lalu kalian, tapi apa kamu ingin mengabaikan semua pengorbanannya untuk hubungan kalian, hanya untuk sebuah permintaan maaf darinya di masalah ini? Kalian akan sama-sama lelah karena ini, siapa yang akan mengalah duluan untuk memperbaiki?”

Mama Kim lagi-lagi tersenyum mendapati Jongin yang semakin gelisah, menunduk dan mematung.

“Abaikan dulu soal siapa yang salah. Itu bisa dibicarakan baik-baik dan dicari jalan keluarnya. Perbaiki dulu sebelum merembet. Selesaikan di sini sebelum terlambat.”

Jongin terhenyak dan sisi lain benaknya mulai menghakimi dirinya sendiri; _kenapa harus selalu Seulgi yang memperbaiki? Kamu ingin menuntutnya begini setelah segala yang dia berikan padamu? Setelah dia bersedia membuka hatinya dan memberi maaf, memberi hidupnya?_

_Setelah dia siap mencintai lagi setelah disakiti?_

Genggaman tangan ibunya terasa sangat hangat untuk tangannya yang dingin.


	6. 06. it's the better days, i know

Jongin mengendap-endap masuk ke apartemen Seulgi. Sebagian lampu sudah dimatikan, dan pintu kamar Seulgi setengah tertutup, lampu tidurnya temaram. Dia meletakkan tas dan topinya di lantai kamar Seulgi. Dia menghela napas berkali-kali, menatap sosok Seulgi yang setengah tertimbun selimut. Dia mengabaikan semua pikiran buruk dan hantu-hantu yang berusaha menyelinap keluar, berkeliaran di dalam benaknya.

Jika Seulgi selalu ingin mempertahankannya, mengapa Jongin malah diam dan mencari siapa yang bersalah lebih dulu? Jongin mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia masih berdiri mematung di samping tempat tidur.

Jongin pun berbalik, bermaksud untuk mengambil ponselnya di tas. Namun dia mendengar gemerisik tempat tidur dan Seulgi yang terkejut. Dia menoleh, mendapati Seulgi yang duduk sambil menggenggam selimutnya. Matanya masih setengah terbuka tapi ia jelas terlihat waspada. Ia memicingkan mata, tetapi kemudian mengembuskan napas lega.

Seulgi mengerjapkan mata saat Jongin menuju ranjang, duduk di sisi yang biasa menjadi tempat tidurnya. Seulgi berbaring lagi, dan Jongin pun meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya. Jongin tersenyum simpul, tak peduli apakah Seulgi bisa memperhatikannya di tengah kamar yang temaram itu.

“Aku minta maaf, ya.”

Seulgi menarik selimut ke wajahnya. Suara malasnya agak tertutupi, “Besok saja minta maafnyaaaa ....”

Jongin tertawa kecil. Dia tahu nada ringan Seulgi berarti pertanda baik, sehingga dia pun ikut berbaring di tempat tidur. “Aku tunggu kamu terima permintaan maafku di sini, ya? Boleh aku tidur di sini?”

“Tapi jangan ganggu-ganggu.” Seulgi masuk lagi ke dalam selimut dan berbalik memunggungi Jongin.

Jongin masih tersenyum. Dia begitu ingin memeluk punggung Seulgi lagi, tetapi dia membatasi diri.

* * *

Jongin bangun di pagi hari tanpa Seulgi. Tempat tidur di sisinya sudah rapi dengan bantal yang disandarkan pada _headboard_. Jongin memilih untuk segera ke kamar mandi dan mandi dengan cepat.

Seulgi berada di _minibar_ , sebuah mug berada di hadapannya dengan sebuah mangkuk sereal yang sudah kosong. Ia sedang mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat di ponselnya, kemudian berhenti sebentar untuk menyeruput minuman. Jongin menghampirinya, duduk di bangku tepat di sisinya.

“Selamat pagi.” Dia menengok wajah Seulgi. “Halo.”

“Mmm.” Seulgi tak memandang wajahnya, tetapi mengangguk pelan. Ia pun meletakkan ponselnya ke atas bar, menggesernya menjauh. Ia melipat tangannya di atas meja, balas menatap Jongin. Ia diam cukup lama, membiarkannya menggantung dan lama-lama malah membuat Jongin was-was. Tapi ketakutan itu patah saat tatapan matanya melembut. “Aku juga minta maaf. Aku salah, aku tahu itu. Aku nggak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku harusnya sadar, semua keputusan harus dibuat bersama ....”

Jongin menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya. “Akademi itu punyamu, kamu lebih berhak daripada aku.”

“Tapi aku juga sudah bertekad untuk membaginya denganmu.” Seulgi balas menggenggam tangan Jongin. “Kita sama-sama belajar. Ya?”

Senyum Jongin tidak luntur. “Siapa nama anak itu? Mungkin kita bisa melatihnya sama-sama.”

“Rin. Panggil saja dia Rin. Aku berniat memasukkan dia ke Tim A. _Style_ dia lebih ke balet, tarian-tarian klasik. Dia memang bisa dilatih untuk tarian hip-hop dan semacamnya, tapi kurasa lebih baik untuk mengasah apa yang jadi keahliannya.”

“Balet. Kesukaanku.” Jongin menelengkan kepala. “Ingat kelas balet kita dulu?”

Seulgi tertawa kecil. “Sudah lama sekali. Kita masih sangat kecil waktu itu. Kurasa aku sudah banyak lupa teorinya, walaupun aku bisa mempraktikkannya.”

“Ayo kapan-kapan kita coba balet lagi.”

“Hmmm.” Seulgi nyengir. “Kelihatannya kamu punya banyak sekali rencana.”

“Oh, ya, tentu saja.” Jongin memandang tangan Seulgi di genggamannya, tatapannya tertuju pada jari manisnya dan dia pun mengelus jari tersebut. “Banyak. Ada banyak rencana, tapi aku masih belum bisa mengaturnya.”

“Katakan saja. Nanti aku bantu menyusun jadwalmu.”

Jongin tertawa, ingin sekali dia meralat bahwa ini bukan soal jadwal pekerjaan secara formal. Ini adalah _hal lain_.

“Kamu mau makan apa? Aku masak atau kita pesan?”

“Kamu yang pesan. Beri aku kejutan.”

Seulgi mengguncang tangan mereka berdua dengan pelan. “OK. Aku pilih menu dulu.”

Jongin menatap Seulgi yang sekarang sibuk dengan pilihan-pilihan menu daring di ponselnya. Dia tidak henti tersenyum; kedamaian selalu bisa didapatkan dari hal-hal sederhana.

* * *

Jongin mengintip. Seseorang sedang berlatih di ruangan kosong.

Benar saja dugaannya. Dia pun masuk dengan pelan, berusaha tidak mengejutkan.

Rin sedang melatih gerakan melompat dalam balet, dan ketika ia mendarat, ia melihat Jongin dan tersentak. Ia refleks mundur, tetapi begitu menyadari siapa yang datang, ia tidak lagi terlalu takut. Ia hanya memandangi Jongin tanpa kata-kata.

Jongin menyunggingkan senyum ke arahnya. “Hei. Selamat pagi.” Dia meninggalkan pintu, sengaja membiarkannya terbuka.

“Pagi,” Rin menjawab pelan, hampir-hampir tidak terdengar, sambil membungkuk. “Jongin-seonsangnim.”

“Lanjutkan saja kalau kamu ingin.”

Rin tidak menjawab. Ia menunduk, menatap jari-jari kakinya. Jongin berinisiatif untuk mendekat.

“Atau kamu sudah capek? Jam berapa kamu datang?”

“Jam ... tujuh ....”

“Ayo duduk. Kita ngobrol-ngobrol saja.” Jongin lebih dulu mengambil tempat di tembok tak jauh dari Rin. Dia menyilangkan kakinya. “Dua jam di sini, dong? Kelasmu yang jam berapa?”

Rin, walau dengan ragu-ragu, duduk di hadapan Jongin, agak menjaga jarak. “Jam sepuluh.”

“Ada evaluasi, jadi kamu latihan duluan?”

Rin cuma menggeleng.

“Ah, aku mengerti. Aku juga sering begitu dulu, saat masih jadi _trainee_.” Suasana benar-benar hening, Rin tidak mengangkat kepalanya. “Kata Seulgi, kamu sebelumnya tinggal di Shanghai?”

“Benar.”

“Belajar balet di sana?”

Rin mengangguk.

“Bagus. Kamu sekolah di mana?”

“Aku ... sekolah di rumah,” jawabnya pelan, “Mama selalu ingin aku di sekolah di rumah. Makanya ... aku ingin masuk sini supaya aku punya teman ... aku ingin punya teman ....”

Jongin terdiam, senyumnya luntur. Seulgi selalu _tahu_ apa yang ia lakukan. Seulgi seringkali terlihat seperti orang yang spontan, tetapi di balik itu semua, ia selalu membuat pertimbangan-pertimbangan tanpa orang lain ketahui. Bahkan untuk Jongin yang telah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun pun, selalu ada hal yang tak tertebak dari Seulgi.

Mungkin itu salah satu pertimbangannya mau menerima Rin secara langsung. Ada hal-hal yang dia tidak tahu, dan barangkali kemarahannya hari itu terlalu dini.

“Kamu bisa dapat banyak teman di sini, tentu saja. Seulgi adalah orang yang baik sekali untuk jadi teman. Kamu beruntung punya dia jadi mentor. Dia bisa jadi guru sekaligus teman yang bisa diandalkan.”

Rin mengangkat pandangan sebentar, lalu mengangguk beberapa kali. “Aku suka Seulgi-seonsangnim.”

Jongin tertawa kecil. “Aku juga.”

Rin menelengkan kepala. Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi rasa malu menghalanginya. Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya, dia pun berdiri sambil mengacungkan jempol pada Rin. “Belajar yang baik, ya. Jangan putus asa. Jangan kecewakan Seulgi. Dia sayang padamu, dia pasti akan membantumu.”

“Ya ... terima kasih, Jongin-seonsangnim.”

Ketika meninggalkan ruangan, bahu Jongin terasa lebih ringan.


	7. 07. a promise long enough

Hanya Jongin yang masih fokus pada film di saluran _streaming_ itu. Seulgi sedang memainkan _game_ ringan di ponselnya, bertema balon warna-warni dan ia hanya perlu memecahkannya untuk mendapatkan skor. Seulgi sengaja memainkannya tanpa suara, membiarkan Jongin menonton dengan penuh konsentrasi.

Namun menjelang akhir, film itu semakin membosankan untuk Jongin. Dia menopangkan kepalanya pada tangan yang bertumpu pada _armrest_ sofa, matanya mulai berat dan sesekali dia menguap. Seulgi masih bersemangat main.

“Mulai nggak seru,” seloroh Jongin sambil menguap lagi.

“Dari awal aku sudah melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Plotnya terlalu cepat.” Seulgi pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Jongin, masih memegang ponselnya. Jongin merangkul bahunya, dan Seulgi pun akhirnya menjatuhkan diri ke pangkuan Jongin. Pandangan Jongin ke TV jadi tertutupi oleh tangan Seulgi dan ponselnya. Namun film itu bukan lagi sesuatu yang ingin Jongin perhatikan.

Jongin menyisir rambut Seulgi dengan jarinya. Seulgi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, sehingga membuat pikirannya melayang ke berbagai hal. Berujung pada apa yang selama ini disimpannya; sudah hitungan minggu dia menyimpan hadiah itu dan belum menemukan momentum yang benar-benar tepat untuk memberikannya.

“Sebentar lagi hari jadi kita, ya?”

“Masih lama, Jongin-ah, masih dua bulan,” Seulgi terdengar cuek. “Setahun, ya?”

“Dua tahun. Duh, kamu kok sampai lupa?”

Seulgi tertawa polos. “Sori, hehe. Nggak kerasa, sih ....” Ia masih bermain. “Mau dirayakan di mana? Liburan bareng?”

“Jadwal kita nggak terduga, aku takut bakal mengganggu kerjaan.”

“Nggak salah sih ....”

“Kamu mau hadiah apa?”

“Nggak pengen sesuatu yang spesial ....”

“Pasti kamu mau jawab _aku bisa kasih hadiah ke diriku sendiri, kok_. Ya kan?”

“Hehe.”

“Masa, sih, kamu nggak mau hadiah dariku?”

“Ya ... sebenarnya ada, sih. Tapi kurasa terlalu susah.”

“Bilang saja.”

Seulgi diam sejenak. “Aduh, kamu pasti bakalan ketawa, Jongin-ah. Aku malu, nggak usah, deh.”

“Kenapa masih ada malu-malunya, sih?” Jongin tertawa sambil menggelitik pinggang Seulgi. “Kita sudah buka-bukaan buat semua hal, kamu masih malu padaku?”

Seulgi tidak bisa menahan tawanya, ia nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya. “Su-sudah, Jongin-ah, oke, oke, aku akan bilang!” Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jongin yang iseng. “Aku ingin janji dan bukti dari kamu. Ini akan berarti seumur hidup. Jadilah orang yang baik, yang belajar bersamaku. Yang memberiku keyakinan bahwa meski aku melakukan banyak kesalahan dalam hidupku, kamu adalah hal yang paling benar yang pernah kupilih.”

Gerakan tangan Jongin di antara helai-helai rambut Seulgi berhenti.

“Aku pernah cerita, kan, bahwa yang paling kusukai dalam hidup di usia seperti ini adalah kestabilan? Itu adalah salah satu kestabilan yang kuinginkan.”

Jongin menahan napasnya.

Seulgi tampaknya mengerti. “Berat, kan? Aku tahu, makanya aku bersedia kalau kamu menuntut hal yang sama dariku. Kita sama-sama belajar. Saat ini, Jongin-ah, dengan semua yang kita miliki, materi itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit. Tapi bukan hidup namanya jika tanpa tantangan, tantangan kita adalah itu. Lingkungan tempat kita bekerja itu keras. Banyak hal nggak terduga. Kita harus sama-sama pegang tangan satu sama lain biar bisa tetap bertahan.”

Memegang tangan Seulgi adalah hobi Jongin setiap kali dia merasa senang apalagi saat dia bimbang. Sekarang dia melakukannya lagi, dan Seulgi secara naluriah membalas genggamannya.

“Kang Seulgi.”

“Ya?” Seulgi melepaskan pandangan dari ponselnya; sekarang ia tidak lagi main _game_ , entah apa yang dibacanya. “Jangan ketawa, lho ya.”

Bisa-bisanya perempuan ini berpikir yang barusan adalah hal yang ringan baginya sampai ia masih sempat bercanda, Jongin membatin. Sedangkan baginya, yang barusan adalah tamparan keras yang membuatnya lagi-lagi bertanya, _apa aku pantas untuknya?_

“Siapa yang mau ketawa, ih.”

“Bagus, dong. Aku nggak jadi malu.” Seulgi menggulirkan layar ponselnya. “Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar. Makan tengah malam boleh nggak, ya?”

“Pesan saja. Aku mau pizza.”

“Oooke ... sebentar, ya.”

Jongin tidak tahu sampai kapan dia harus menyimpan apa yang menyesakkan di dadanya: tentang kapan dia bisa memberi _kepastian_ tentang hubungan mereka pada Seulgi, dan tentu saja, hadiah itu.

Apa Seulgi pun seperti dirinya, terlalu bosan menunggu? Atau ia menikmati saja saat-saat seperti ini?

* * *

“Sayang ... coba lihat, deh.” Seulgi memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Jongin saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

“Tiket? Resital?”

“Ini Yeeun, salah satu murid kita!” Seulgi begitu antusias. “Dari Tim A. Ini resital balet pertamanya setelah bergabung dengan kita! Ayo kita datang untuknya!”

“Ah, ya, aku ingat. Anak mungil itu.” Jongin tersenyum menatap jalan di depan mereka, yang padat akan kendaraan sampai-sampai dia tak bisa melihat bagian seberang jalan dengan jelas. “Kapan? aku nggak lihat jelas tanggalnya tadi.”

“Lusa, jam tujuh malam. Kita kosong, kan?”

“Seingatku juga kosong.” Jongin melirik. “Oke, kita datang.”

* * *

Jongin pun sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dia menyaksikan pertunjukan balet secara langsung. Terakhir kali dia menonton musikal pun dia sudah tidak ingat.

Dan menonton bersama Seulgi? Sudah cukup sering, tapi ini adalah benar-benar kali pertama dia sengaja membuka dirinya di tengah umum, mengekspos diri mereka dan membiarkan mereka jadi pusat perhatian di antara banyak audiens sebuah acara yang cukup besar. Dia dan Seulgi sepakat untuk seperti ini agar Yeeun bisa mengenali mereka secara langsung dari panggung, dan mereka berpikir bahwa inilah _saatnya_. Tidak lagi main kucing-kucingan dengan publik, dan biarkan mereka mulai menyadari perlahan.

Yeeun termasuk murid pertama di akademi, Jongin masih mengingatnya sebagai seorang bocah mungil yang lincah, yang awalnya dia pikir berminat di kelompok hip-hop, tetapi dia begitu berminat pada pelajaran-pelajaran tarian klasik, dan paling bersemangat di kelas balet.

Anak itu menunjukkan penampilan impresif. Seulgi berulang kali berucap _keren_ , _bagus_ , terlebih saat Yeeun tampil terdepan. Rona bangga di wajah Seulgi tak bisa berbohong. Ia tidak sabar bertepuk tangan hampir di sepanjang penampilan. Perhatian Jongin terbagi, antara penampilan di panggung dan raut Seulgi yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya itu.

Seulgi sampai melakukan _standing applause_ saat pertunjukan itu selesai, bersama beberapa orang yang Jongin asumsikan adalah orangtua anak-anak yang baru saja tampil tersebut.

Sempat tebersit di batin Jongin, _jadi seperti ini rasa bangga pada anakmu sendiri?_ Jongin begitu dekat dengan keponakan-keponakannya, dia pernah merasakan yang seperti ini beberapa kali, tetapi ketika melihat anak muridnya, bimbingannya, walau tak secara langsung karena mereka berada di bawah tanggung jawab mentor masing-masing, rasanya tetap membuatnya tergugah.

Seulgi melambaikan tangan ke panggung.

Saat itulah, Jongin _yakin_.

* * *

Jongin tidak langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya saat mereka berdua sudah sama-sama memasang sabuk pengaman. Dia menggenggam erat setir mobilnya, seraya menenangkan diri sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali.

Dia melirik Seulgi. Seulgi sedang menyeka sudut matanya. Dia menelengkan kepala.

“Kamu ... kenapa?”

Seulgi tersenyum ke arahnya. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca. “Aku cuma ... cuma bangga.” Ia menghela napas. “Mengurus akademi itu memang sulit. Memang melelahkan. Tapi saat melihat anak-anak, satu per satu, memperlihatkan hasilnya selangkah demi selangkah begini ... aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku sayang mereka. Aku benar-benar bangga pada mereka. Aku ingin hidup seperti ini. Melihat orang-orang yang kubantu bisa terbang tinggi.”

“Seperti Icarus yang sudah bisa menemukan sayapnya, dan terbang tinggi lagi ke langit, ya?”

Seulgi bergeming sesaat, kemudian tiba-tiba tangisnya pecah. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan ia mulai sesugukan. Jongin melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, menarik tubuh Seulgi ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mengusap pelan kepala dan punggung Seulgi. Dia sendiri berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak hanyut, dia punya sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk dikatakan setelah ini. Walaupun begitu, tangisan Seulgi dan asumsi-asumsinya tentang perasaan Seulgi sekarang sudah membuat pandangannya kabur.

Jongin pun melepaskan Seulgi, ganti memegang kedua tangannya.

“Tahan dirimu. Masih ada banyak anak-anak di akademi. Mereka punya kepribadian masing-masing, dan cara menangani mereka pun pasti berbeda. Akan ada banyak tantangan, Kang Seulgi. Namun aku yakin semuanya akan memberi kebahagiaan buat kamu.”

Seulgi mengangguk, masih tersedu. “Kamu ... kamu juga jangan pergi dariku, ya ... kita sama-sama melakukan ini semua. Kita bantu anak-anak itu mengejar mimpi mereka ....”

“Pasti.” Jongin mencium punggung tangan Seulgi bergantian. Dia pun menatap mata Seulgi agak lama, sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk sebuah hal yang dia nanti-nanti. “Aku punya sesuatu untukmu.”

Dia selalu membawa benda itu ke mana-mana selama ini, mengejar celah-celah yang mungkin akan datang tak terduga, akan tetapi hadiah yang indah selalu menemukan momentumnya sendiri. Jongin pun mengeluarkan kotak itu dari saku dalam jasnya.

Tangannya agak gemetaran ketika membukanya dan mengeluarkan cincinnya. “Aku nggak mau menunggu lama lagi. Aku, Kim Jongin, ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu, Kang Seulgi.”

Seulgi menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Tangisnya pecah lagi. Jongin pelan-pelan menarik tangan Seulgi dari wajahnya, dan memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manisnya.

“Anggap ini pengikat janji dariku. Setelah ini masih banyak tantangan untuk kita. Kita harus menyusun rencana untuk mengumumkan ini ke publik, bicara dengan orangtua kita, pertunangan, pernikahan ... tapi aku tidak ingin menunggu lagi. Aku ingin membuktikan padamu, Kang Seulgi, bahwa aku pantas untukmu, dan aku adalah _hadiah_ untuk hidupmu. Tetaplah bersamaku untuk melihatku membuktikannya padamu.”

Seulgi memandang cincin itu dengan air mata yang masih meleleh di pipinya. Ia pun akhirnya maju, mencium bibir Jongin dengan lembut meski hanya sesaat.

“Aku bersedia, Kim Jongin. Bersedia menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama kamu.”

Jongin sekali lagi meraih tangan Seulgi, dan dia mengecup cincin itu sambil menatap mata Seulgi.

Seulgi mengangguk padanya, membalas senyuman tersebut.


End file.
